


Day seven; Hurt/Comfort

by Poketrash48



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Original Character(s), Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poketrash48/pseuds/Poketrash48
Summary: Something fluffy for once.
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Day seven; Hurt/Comfort

Luke was used to fighting; that was part of his job after all. Though he only had flames to fight with, he was a master with them; able to blast a stream of fire down an alley without anything other than his target catching fire. It wasn’t his attack that was the problem, it was his defense.  


He was a big guy; 6’3 and muscular, but he had no way of defending himself from attacks other than his arms and his flames. His teammate, and closest friend, Stanley could use stones to defend himself. He wasn’t as big as Luke; a mere 5’6 and skinny, his magic was what made him a tank in a fight. He had no muscle mass on him, however, Stanley could lift well over 2000lbs; his magic the only reason for his strength.  


Sparing was never boring when it came to Luke and Stanley, the two always putting on a show when paired against each other. It went as usual, Stanley having to hold back while Luke fought with all his power.  


“Come on Stanley; you don’t have to hold back that much!” Luke said with a chuckle, dodging the half-hearted swings from Stanley.  


“You sure? I don’t wanna hurt you.” He asked, his fists lowered.  


“I’m sure.” Luke nodded.  


Stanley merely smiled before starting to attack again, this time, his rocky fists swinging faster with much more strength behind them. Luke dodged and ducked with ease, blasting his teammate with flames whenever he saw an opening.  


It only took one misstep, one slip up on Luke’s half for Stanley to land a hit. His rocky fist struck Luke’s chest, a sickening crack was heard before the red head fell to the ground, clutching his ribs.  


Stanley’s armor dropped, leaving behind freckles that littered his skin. He was at his friend’s side at an instant, as was the rest of the team. Luke kept waving them off, smiling as he tried to catch his breath. The leader didn’t believe him, no one did. She tore off his shirt, everyone now starting at Luke’s slowly bruising side. The healer cursed in Russian before putting her hand on his side, a yell her response.

It didn’t take long for the team’s healer to finish up on Luke, a bruise the only thing remaining. Stanley had to help him to the couch where he was now curled up on the side that wasn’t bruised, an ice pack wrapped around the bruise. Stanley sat at the end of the couch, fidgeting with his hands. He felt awful for hurting his friend, and dumb for listining to him. He should know his own strength by now, having had to work his magic ever since his 8th birthday.  


Luke rolled on to his back, now starting at the fidgeting man. “Hey Stanley.” He said, his teammate jerking his head to face Luke. “Don’t feel bad, I’m fine, alright? It’s just a bruise, it’ll go away in a week tops.”  


“Amy said I broke all 12 ribs on your right side, and cracked 4 on your left. I could’ve killed you.” He said, hands shaking and tears in his eyes.  


Luke shrugged. “I’ve almost been killed by a lot of things, Stanley.” He slowly began to sit up on the couch, throwing an arm around Stanley’s shoulders. “I’m not gonna die from a single punch, even if it's from you. Relax, alright? I’m fine now and that’s all that matters, no more broken bones, just a big ol’ bruise.” Luke rubbed his knuckles on Stanley’s head, messing up his soft brown hair.  


“Alright, alright, you don’t have to noogie me!” Stanley chuckled, swatting at Luke’s hand while trying to smooth out his hair.


End file.
